Kucing Jean
by nakirein
Summary: Eren cinta kucing. Apakah yang akan terjadi?


Eren Jaeger cinta kucing. Dan dia lebih cinta tetangga sebelah yang kebetulan pelihara kucing.

Ada yang aneh?

Yha. Meskipun dia cinta kucing, tapi ibunya alergi dengan kucing. Itu menyebabkan dirinya takkan bisa memelihara kucing selama... masih tinggal bersama orang tuanya. Terutama sang ibu.

Apalah daya Eren yang akhirnya hanya bisa mencintai kucing tetangga.

Jean Kirschtein. Tetangga sebelah—merangkap sahabat—yang harus rela waktu-waktu santainya terganggu kedatangan Eren dengan alasan konyol.

Sering Eren datang dengan membawa buku pelajaran lengkap plus alat tulis. Belajar bersama, Eren menyebutnya. Tapi saat kegiatan berlangsung, perhatian Eren lebih tertuju pada eksistensi kucing miliknya. Ketimbang materi yang sedang mereka pelajari.

Keadaan itu tak jauh beda dari malam ini. Berbekal beberapa tumpukan buku—yang entah apa saja—Eren pamit kepada sang ibu untuk berkunjung ke rumah tetangga sebelah. Pun dengan alasan yang sama—setiap kunjungan—tentunya.

Karena alasan berbobot dari sang anak, sang ibu pun mengizinkan dengan sukacita.

Zaman sekarang, seorang anak lelaki yang rasio belajar lebih tinggi daripada rasio untuk futsal, itu sangat membanggakan. Pikir sang ibu tanpa tahu kebenarannya.

* * *

Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

Rated : K+

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, AU!Highschool, gaje, alay(?)

perhatian, AU sama sekali ga berhubungan sama cerita. sekian.

* * *

Percaya diri dengan apa yang dibawa, Eren pun menekan tombol bel beberapa kali. Hingga pemilik rumah membukakan pintu dengan tampang sangat terganggu.

"Mau apa lo malem-malem?" sinis Jean setelah melirik tumpukan buku di tangan Eren. Tatapannya seolah mengatakan 'bukan jamnya buat belajar lagi, bego'.

"Hehehe. Ini ada yang ngga paham," Eren nyengir sambil mengangkat tumpukan buku di gendongannya. Bahwa disana ada materi yang sulit dipahami olehnya.

"Emang bagian mana yang ngga paham?"

"Hmm..." Eren menunduk sambil—seakan—berpikir. Tapi hanya melihat saja, tak menemukan jawaban apapun. "Pokoknya ada yang ngga paham!"

Tampang Jean makin kusut, mendengar jawaban dari Eren. Setelah itu membukakan pintunya lebih lebar, mempersilahkan sang tamu masuk. Meski dengan setengah hati.

Eren masuk dengan ceria. Setelah melepas alas kaki, dia celingak-celinguk layaknya mencari sesuatu. Jean sudah curiga dengan niat awalnya. Tapi kemudian satu pertanyaan muncul, membuat Jean salah sangka.

"Orangtua pada kemana?"

"Lagi keluar." Jawab Jean setelah menutup pintu. Kemudian merapikan alas kaki Eren yang berserakan.

Jean yang sudah paham betul kelakuan Eren, langsung menyuruhnya naik menuju kamarnya. Sedang dirinya sendiri menuju ke dapur. Mencari makanan ringan yang mungkin bisa disuguhkan ke tamunya.

Nihil. Jean sudah memeriksa seluruh sudut dapur. Tak menemukan satu pun makanan ringan berbungkus plastik. Mengetahui hal ini, ia pun langsung menuju ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

"Ren, lo tunggu rumah bentar ya. Gue mo cari _snack_ buat elo nih." Ungkap Jean sambil menggerutu pada Eren yang sedang tiduran di ranjangnya. Tumpukan bukunya tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. Mananya yang belajar?

"Hm? Oh iya. Jangan lama-lama yak." Dusta Eren. Padahal dia lebih berharap Jean keluar lama, agar dia bisa _have fun_ dengan si kucing.

"Belajar sono!" sewot Jean sambil berjalan meninggalkan kamar.

* * *

Mendengar kalimat barusan Jean, Eren selebrasi—dengan kalem. Kalau Jean keluar, berarti dia bisa main sama kucing! Yeay!

Setelah menunggu Jean benar-benar keluar rumah, Eren langsung berlari keluar. Tengok kanan-kiri. Berharap menemukan si kucing.

"Pus, pus, pus," sesekali dia memanggil perlahan. Tak lama kemudian, seekor kucing bongsor yang bahkan perutnya sampai terseret di lantai(?) pun menghampirinya. Seolah memang sudah mengharap kehadiran Eren.

Eren langsung berlari kearahnya. Berjongkok. Menggaruk bagian leher, belakang telinga, serta mengelus kepalanya dengan gemas. Si kucing hanya menikmatinya sambil merem-melek.

Lama-lama si kucing makin manja. Ia pun mengelus-eluskan lehernya pada kaki Eren. Eren yang saat itu memakai celana pendek, merasa kegelian. Dan menggerak-gerakkan kakinya perlahan.

Saat mengeluskan kepalanya ke punggung kaki Eren, si kucing mendadak menjatuhkan badannya. Ia langsung meraih, mencakar, dan menggigit kaki Eren layaknya itu mainannya.

Eren yang kaget, spontan menarik kakinya. Dan langsung berlari menjauh. Menengok ke belakang, ternyata si kucing berlari mengikutinya.

Eren makin ketakutan. Dia berlari dengan kencang. Tak berbeda dengan si kucing yang juga menambah kecepatannya. Ternyata perut yang sampai terseret di lantai itu hanyalah kedok(?) menurut Eren. Meski tak ada yang tahu, kedok apa yang dimaksud Eren.

* * *

Malam itu, Eren menghabiskan waktunya berlarian mengelilingi rumah Jean. Karena sering teledor saat di sekolah yang membuat dirinya di hukum lari keliling lapangan sekolah, membuat jantungnya kuat dan tahan banting. Mengelilingi rumah Jean dengan berlari sekuat tenaga, bukan masalah baginya.

Sambil dikejar kucing, dia jadi hapal letak-letak ruangan di rumah Jean.

Setelah lama tak menemukan tempat yang pas untuk sembunyi, Eren mengambil opsi ke dapur. Dia langsung berlari loncat ke wastafel, dan langsung naik keatas kulkas di sebelahnya.

Si kucing terdiam sebentar di depan kulkas. Matanya awas terhadap Eren. Sepertinya kebingungan cara naik ke kulkas. Siapapun yang punya ide meletakkan kulkas tepat di sebelah wastafel, Eren mencintainya.

"Plis, lo jangan buat gue _phobia_ sama kucing. Plis. Gue sebenernya cinta sama ras kalian. Suer. Lagian daging gue ga enak. Gue ga suka makan sayur. Plis ya. Plis." Racau Eren _random_ , sambil tangannya menyatu memohon pada si kucing.

Namun, mengacuhkan racauan Eren—karena pastinya tak paham—si kucing seperti sedang mencari jalan. Wastafel yang terlalu tinggi jangkauannya, menjadi penghambat bagi si kucing.

Namun di ujung dinding keramik terusan wastafel, ada kotak kardus yang luput dari perhatian Eren.

Si kucing berjalan menuju ke kotak kardus tersebut. Eren yang mengikuti arah tujuan kucing tersebut, sukses meneteskan air mata setelah mengetahuinya. Kali ini dia benar-benar takut si kucing akan sampai ke arahnya.

"PLIS! SUMPAH! OKE, GUE GAK BAKAL BOHONG LAGI SAMA EMAK! TAPI PLIS! JANGAN KES—"

'ceklek'

Teriakan Eren terhenti. Dia salah fokus. Dia pun langsung meloncat dari atas kulkas. Tak peduli dengan siapapun yang datang, dia langsung menuju ke sumber suara.

Suara pintu yang terbuka.

"JEEEAAAANNNNNNN!" teriak Eren sparta. Sambil nangis.

Untungnya benar itu Jean. Baru saja selesai belanja dan menutup pintu. Jean langsung menoleh kearah suara Eren datang.

Eren langsung loncat menerjang Jean. Melingkarkan lengan dan kakinya erat ke tubuh Jean.

Jean yang tak siap menerima serangan dadakan Eren, terhempas kebelakang. Hingga jatuh terduduk dan membentur pintu di belakangnya. Belanjaannya jatuh berhamburan dari kantong kresek yang dibawanya.

Si kucing yang tadinya semangat mengejar Eren, langsung terhenti meihat isyarat tangan Jean.

Jean sadar ada kucing berlari mengejar setelah ia jatuh terduduk. Kemudian paham mengapa Eren berlari kearahnya sambil berlinang air mata.

Si kucing yang melihat pemiliknya pun mendekat, minta dielus. Setelah dielus pelan oleh Jean, ia meringkuk di dekat kaki Jean.

Sedang Eren, masih terisak sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jean.

"Yaampun, sampe nangis segala." Sempat-sempatnya Jean mengejek Eren. Padahal tingkahnya bertentangan dengan kalimatnya. Telapak tangannya kini mengelus pelan puncak kepala Eren, berusaha menenangkan.

"Ha-habis, tadi kaki gue dicakar terus digigit. Sakit." Jawab Eren, masih terisak. Sama sekali tak melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Masih digigit aja kok. Belum dikunyah." Canda Jean. Yang tak mendapat respon.

Akhirnya mereka berdua terdiam cukup lama. Tak seberapa hening, karena isakan Eren.

Jean yang berniat menggoda, akhirnya nyeletuk, "masih mau belajar bareng, hm?"

"Diem lu."

"Hahaha."

FIN

* * *

A/N :

padahal niatnya bikin drabble, tapi sampe tembus 1k gimana ini

based on true story :')

malem-malem tetiba kucing tetangga mampir. dimanja-manaja, eh malah nyakar terus gigit :'(

heboh lari-larian keliling rumah, tapi ga sampe naik kulkas sih, cuman ngurung diri di kamar mandi sampe berhenti ngejar :'( #curcol

btw genrenya udah bener kan?

 **Makasih udah baca~**


End file.
